Yuri! On Ice One Shots
by NewbieJ
Summary: One shots involving various characters from the anime Yuri! on Ice.


Yuuri x Otabek – Long Distance

Yuuri stared down at his phone, in slight disbelief. Otabek had just texted the blonde, letting him know that he was coming to Russia on his training break and wanted to meet up with him. His cheeks dusted red as he quickly replied, telling him he couldn't wait and that he couldn't wait.

The blonde smiled as he put his phone away, though it disappeared as he was scolded and told to get back to his training. All while he practiced he couldn't stop imaging what they would be doing. He then stopped, the anxious thought of all the things that could happen when Otabek came. His face went entirely red. The two have spoken about doing those types of 'things' before. But he was only just 17 and still a virgin.

Yuuri pushed it away, wanting to finish his practice and then get home to do some research. Of course, he wasn't sure what to research not really knowing how two men had sex exactly. With just two keywords he was introduced to an array of rather erotic results. He blushed as he clicked on a link that mentioned preparation. "Ah ... I'll need lube and … Wait, what?! I need to put my fingers where?!" Yuuri's face went bright red as he continued reading.

Once he as down, closing and clearing his browser history, he sighed and laid back on his bed. He quickly figured that he would be the bottom, having spoken about it with Otabek before. Yuuri bit his lip and hugged a pillow. Would he be able to give Otabek what he wanted? If he couldn't would Otabek dump him. Probably. He sat up and clapped his hands to his cheeks. "I have to try! For Otabek!"

The blonde sat in his room, in one hand was his phone, in the other a bottle of lube. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his door. It was locked and his parents weren't home so, he wouldn't be interrupted. He put his phone aside and pulled off his pants, wrapping his hand around his member. Yuuri gasp softly and moaned softly, having read it was best to be aroused when preparing.

He continued to stroke his member, laying on his side as he stopped to open the bottle of lube. Yuuri covered his fingers and reached back to press one against his entrance. He blushed a bit and became to stroke himself again. Slowly, he pushed the finger in and let out a whine. It was mostly uncomfortable, but not painful.

Yuuri flinched a bit as his phone rang, though he kept his finger inside him as he saw it was Otabek. He answered and placed the phone under his cheek, letting out a soft moan as he continued to stroke himself. "H-Hey Otabek." There was a short silence before the other spoke. "Yuuri … Are you touching yourself?" He was answered with another moan as Yuuri pushed his finger deeper in himself, now imaging Otabek being there and touching himself.

"Otabek … It feels good … Are you going to touch me like this when you come?" Yuuri could almost hear the smirk on Otabek's face as he spoke. "Yes … I'll touch you just like that, only I'll make it feel so much better." "Hah~!" The blonde moaned and pushed in a second finger, now wanting to feel full. He stroked his member faster, moaning the others name loudly, soon releasing into his hand.

He blushed and pulled his fingers out slowly, letting out another moan as he did. Yuuri cleaned himself up a bit and grabbed the phone. "I-I came … It felt really good to touch myself back there." "Oh? I'm glad … How many fingers did you use?" "Only two … I know it'll take more if we're going to … You know." Otabek chuckled a bit and sighed through the phone. "Yeah, we'll work on it, don't stress."

Yuuri was thankful for Otabek, he was patient and gentle with the blonde and he was thankful for it. And when the time came for their meet up, he knew he wouldn't have to worry as long as Otabek was with him.

The blonde waited for his boyfriend at the airport on the day Otabek was to arrive, greeting him with a warm hug and a smile. He knew if they were seen being too friendly, people might become suspicious. Before they headed to the hotel, they went out to dinner and chatted about how their training was going.

When they arrived, Otabek was quick to pin Yuuri against the hotel door, kissing him deeply. Yuuri moaned into the kiss and smiled, wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck. As Otabek pulled away, he kissed the blondes neck and held his waist. "Should we shower first?" Yuuri shook his head and dragged the other over to the bed.

Otabek chuckled at Yuuri's eagerness and happily indulged him with his desires. By the time Otabek could get his clothes off, Yuuri was already prepping himself, giving the other a little show as he fingered himself on his hands and knees. "You're so naughty Yuuri …" Otabek smirked and gripped Yuuri's hips softly, rubbing his member between the blondes' legs and against his own member. "Seeing you like this has already gotten me so aroused."

Yuuri moaned and pushed in a third finger, poking his prostate as he gripped both of their members. Otabek moaned and kissed down the blonde's spine, removing Yuuri's to replace them with his own. The blonde moaned loudly and rocked his hips against Otabek's fingers. "P-Please Otabek~! I want you inside me!" "As you wish." Otabek pulled out a condom and slipped it over himself, knowing if he came inside the blonde, he might later have a stomach ache.

Without a second thought, Otabek removed his fingers and pressed his tip to Yuuri's entrance, pushing it in slowly. Yuuri let out a soft cry, Otabek obviously being a lot bigger that his fingers. Otabek waited as Yuuri adjusted to his size, taking it inch by inch, making sure Yuuri was still getting pleasure by stroking his member. "Otabek~ You're so big …" Otabek smirked as he finally pushed all the way in, letting out a grunt, again waiting for Yuuri to adjust.

"Tell me when Yuuri …" The blonde nodded and gripped the pillow tightly, relaxing his body. Otabek could feel Yuuri's walls contracting as he adjusted, making him groaned, desperately wanting to thrust. "O-Okay, you can move."

Otabek smirked and pulled out, pushing back in slowly. He decided to go with a nice slow pace at first, wanting to make sure Yuuri could really adjust to the feeling of being entered. After a while, Otabek began to pick up the pace, Yuuri becoming a moaning mess under his boyfriend. "Ah~! Otabek! More, please!" Yuuri moaned loudly, bucking his hips back in time with Otabek's thrusts, stroking his own member too.

"F-Fuck Yuuri. I'm going to come." "M-Me too~!" Otabek thrusted in roughly, releasing into the condom. The blonde let out a loud moan as he also released, covering his hand and the sheets below him in his seed. The two panted softly, Otabek gathering the energy to clean them both up.

As they laid there, Yuuri snuggling himself in Otabek's chest, the older of the two covered his boyfriend in kisses. "Your hips may be a bit sore tomorrow morning but otherwise you should be fine …" Yuuri nodded and kissed Otabek softly, smiling softly, obviously tired from the love making. "Next time, don't use a condom."


End file.
